Always
by JustPaulInHere
Summary: ABANDONNÉ - TRADUCTION - Harry Potter garde toujours des choses cachées aux autres. Severus Snape garde toujours des choses cachées. Ils sont tous les deux des membres essentiels de la guerre contre Lord Voldemort. Des événements inattendus vont les lier ensemble. Pendant la crise qu'ils vont traverser, vont-ils se faire confiance ? Commence à HP 5. HP/SS
1. Évènements du passé et du présent

**Avertissement :** Tous les noms et lieux appartiennent à J. K. Rowling, l'histoire appartient à gamakitsunechan. Je ne fais que traduire et je ne gagne rien.

 **Chapitre 1 : Évènements du passé et du présent**

L'été suivant le tournoi des Trois-Sorciers avait été épuisant. Cédric Diggory avait été brutalement assassiné, et le pire avait été le retour de Lord Voldemort. Harry restait encore une fois avec les Dursley. La seule famille qui lui restait depuis que ses parents étaient morts. Il n'aimait pas rester à Privet Drive avec eux. Il suppliait le Professeur Dumbledore chaque année depuis sa première année à Poudlard de le laisser rester au château ou au moins avec les Weasley. Malheureusement, ses prières étaient tombées dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Harry avait raconté à Dumbledore les abuse qu'il avait subi depuis aussi longtemps qu'il pouvait s'en souvenir. Mais Dumbledore haussé les épaules avant de dire que c'était juste leurs méthodes pour le discipliner. Il lui avait aussi dit que les liens du sang étaient encore plus importants depuis le retour de Voldemort. Maintenant, il était coincé avec les Dursley jusqu'au 1er Septembre et c'était seulement la première semaine de leurs vacances d'été. Il était enfermé dans sa chambre depuis qu'il était revenu à Privet Drive, avec seulement 2 bouteilles d'eau et quelques restes de nourriture. Il, bien sûr ne pouvait pas manger la nourriture qui lui était donnée puisqu'elle était gâtée. Il doutait de pouvoir avoir un seul repas décent des toutes ses vacances d'été. Ses affaires avaient été enfermées dans le placard sous l'escalier où il vivait. La seule chose en liens avec l'école qu'il avait sur lui était sa baguette, qu'il gardait bien sûr sous le plancher décollé et Hedwige. Les Dursley avaient interdit à Harry de faire ses devoirs, de telle sorte qu'il ait des problèmes à l'école et aussi parce qu'ils haïssaient tout ce qui avait un rapport avec la magie. Il était assis sur son lit avec un stylo Moldu et du papier sur lequel griffonner. Il dessinait Hedwige qui prenait une pose dans sa cage. Personne ne connaissait son don pour le dessin, ni même Hermione et Ron. Il était plutôt bon pour faire des esquisses. C'était sa manière de ne plus penser à ce qui était arrivé pendant sa quatrième année. Juste après sa tante Petunia l'appela.

"POTTER!" hurla Petunia, alors qu'elle coupait les ingrédients pour le dîner ce qui bien sûr excluait Harry.

"Tu as appelé, tante Petunia?" dit Harry en descendant les escaliers et apprivoisa subtilement sa longue chevelure.

Petunia le regarda avec haine et dégoût. "Va au supermarché et achète un encas pour Dudley. Il y a de l'argent, là," elle pointa le plan de travail avec le couteau qu'elle tenait. "Ramène la monnaie et le ticket et si je te prends à voler, Vernon va te faire ta fête." fit Petunia en le fixant dangereusement. Harry savait ce qui allait se passer s'il se retrouvait à la merci de son oncle. Son oncle allait le battre jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus se lever ou bien l'asperger d'eau glacée et le laisser dehors toute la nuit dans l'espoir qu'il meurt de froid, ou bien tout ce qu'il pourrait bien vouloir lui faire.

"Oui, tante Petunia. J'y vais tout de suite." Dit Harry, il saisit l'argent et la mit dans sa poche, et puis sortit pour faire sa corvée et bien sûr profiter de la paix tant qu'il serait dehors. Il emprunta le long chemin jusqu'au supermarché, pour se perdre dans ses pensées pendant la marche. Il ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre. À chaque fois qu'il revenait à Poudlard, il était suffisamment heureux pour l'appeler sa maison. Mais chaque année, quand il revenait à Poudlard il avait une affinité particulière pour s'attirer des ennuis et ce même quand il ne le cherchait pas. Ça ne l'aidait pas de devoir faire semblant devant tout le monde - d'être le 'garçon qui a survécu'. En vrai, il voulait seulement être normal. Pas être célèbre juste parce qu'il avait tué Lord Voldemort, plutôt l'affaiblir quand il n'avait qu'un an. Il détestait toujours être vu comme le garçon-qui-a-survécu et le pire encore était un certain professeur qui ne cessait jamais de lui rappeler sa 'popularité'. Il le haïssait pour ça. Il ne savait pas pourquoi la chauve-souris graisseuse des cachots le haïssait au début. Il avait d'abord pensé que c'était parce qu'il avait été incapable de répondre à ses questions quand il était en première année. Et parce qu'il étudiait les Potions mais qu'en fait il semblait qu'à chaque fois qu'il tournait le dos à son chaudron, sa potion allait bouillir jusqu'à déborder ou rendre la potion pire encore. Il ne l'admettrait jamais à personne, mais il trouvait les Potions plutôt intéressantes mais pas autant qu'il pouvait aimer les Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal. Il pensait qu'un autre raison pour laquelle la chauve-souris des cachots le haïssait était peut-être parce que Sirius était revenu pendant sa troisième année. Pour sa défense, il avait besoin de connaitre la vérité et Sirius était son parrain. Finalement il se résolut que peut-être le professeur Snape le haïssait, tout simplement.

Harry arriva au super marché et prit des trucs à grignoter pour Dudley. Il se dépêcha parce qu'il ne voulait pas rester trop longtemps. Il emporta les sacs alors qu'il revenait péniblement vers Privet Drive. Il longea l'air de jeu et pensa qu'il pouvait y rester un peu. Déposant les sacs il s'assit sur la balançoire et se mit à penser encore. Personne ne le croyait vraiment, quand il disait que Voldemort était de retour. Bien sûr, Dumbledore et les Weasley et Sirius le croyaient. Tous les autres pensaient qu'il mentait et ne le croyaient pas. Il regarda autour de lui et vit des parents emmener leurs enfants. Comme il souhaitait avoir vécu ça. La seule personne qu'il considérait comme sa fille était Sirius. Le jour où il a appris que Sirius était son parrain, il était euphorique. Il avait enfin une chance d'avoir une famille mais il devait comprendre et tout sacrifier. Il comprenait la situation de Sirius maintenant et il devrait attendre que tout revienne à la normale. Quand Sirius sera libre et que son nom sera à nouveau lavé des accusations et quand Voldemort ne sera plus là pour ne pas ruiner seulement sa vie mais aussi celle de tout son monde. Juste à ce moment-là Dudley et ses amis arrivèrent jusqu'à lui.

"C'est quoi son problème, cousin ?" fit Dudley, en crachant le dernier mot.

"Laisse-moi tranquille, Dudley." Dit Harry alors qu'il se relevait de la balançoire et prenait les sacs.

"Ohh…" fit Dudley alors qu'il regardait les derniers enfants restant avec leurs mamans "Ta maman te manque ?"

Dudley et ses amis se moquaient de lui parce qu'il n'avait pas de parents et n'arrêtaient pas de le taquiner. "C'est trop dommage qu'elle soit morte, comme ton alcoolique de père." dit Dudley alors qu'il rigolait avec ses amis.

"N'insulte pas mes parents !" cria Harry sentant la colère monter en lui.

"Ohh… il va se battre !" fit un des amis de Dudley.

"Comme si tu pouvais seulement nous frapper !" rit Dudley.

Harry sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur lui.

"Qu'es'ce tu va faire avec ce bâton ? Nous éborgner ?" fit un autre ami de Dudley. Mais Dudley avait soudainement l'air terrifié et recula. Ses amis le remarquèrent et le regardèrent avec confusion. Et juste à ce moment-là le ciel s'assombrit et le tonnerre éclaira le ciel couvert. Les amis de Dudley s'enfuirent.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Potter ?" dit Dudley qui semblait terrifié et continuait de s'éloigner d'Harry. Et puis des silhouettes sombres planèrent vers eux. Dudley courut à toute vitesse comme Harry, qui oublia les sacs qu'il avait acheté. Il connaissait ces silhouettes sombres. Elles aspiraient toutes joies en vous et c'était jamais bon de se faire attraper par elles. Ils coururent jusqu'au pont mais Dudley se fit rattraper et aspirer toute joie hors de lui. Harry n'était pour autant pas plus chanceux, un autre Détraqueur arriva vers lui pour commencer son repas, heureusement qu'il savait comment le repousser. Il pointa sa baguette vers lui et hurla EXPECTO PATRONUM! Un bouclier d'argent sortit de sa baguette et repoussa le détraqueur puis, sans arrêter le sort, il pointa sa baguette vers le détraqueur de Dudley et le repoussa. Harry courut immédiatement vers son cousin et l'aida précipitamment à se remettre sur ses pieds pour retourner à Privet Drive. Il fut surpris de voir Mrs. Figg venir dans leur direction. Elle paniquait en expliquant à Harry qu'elle était une cracmol.

Albus Dumbledore et les autres professeurs étaient en train de dîner quand les alarmes se déclenchèrent. "Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" demanda le professeur Flitwick qui discutait à ce moment avec le professeur Chourave. Les autres professeurs étaient troublés par l'alarme et regardèrent Dumbledore en se demandant ce qui pouvait bien sonner. Certains sortirent même leurs baguettes pour se préparer à une attaque imminente. Dumbledore savait ce qu'étaient ces alarmes. C'était les alarmes placées sur Harry. Et cette alarme n'indiquait rien de bon. Dumbledore éteignit les alarmes sans baguette et se leva en regardant le professeur Snape et sortit de la Grande Salle. Les autres professeurs retournèrent à leurs conversations aussitôt que les alarmes se turent bien que McGonagall eut un pressentiment de ce que pouvaient être ces alarmes et observa Severus et Albus sortir de la Grande Salle. Severus connaissait ce regard et ce qu'était l'alarme. Il ne l'aimait pas du tout. Il avait le mauvais pressentiment que quelque chose allait arriver et qu'il n'aimerait pas du tout ça. Il avait fini son verre et s'était excusé. Il s'était dirigé vers le bureau de Dumbledore lui avait donné rendez-vous dans la cours de l'école. Dumbledore avait alerta l'Ordre d'aller à Privet Drive et de voir ce qui était arrivé. Severus et Dumbledore transplanèrent à côté de Privet Drive, bientôt rejoints par Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Fol Oeil et Arthur Weasley. Un par un, ils apparurent de là où ils avaient transplané pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons des Moldus. Ils sortirent silencieusement leurs baguettes et se dirigèrent vers le numéro 4. Alors qu'ils se rapprochaient avec Albus en tête, Severus et Sirius le suivant de près, Albus examina le pavillon et se rendit compte qu'il avait été détruit. Albus jeta un regard à Sirius, qui hocha la tête avec accord et fit un pas prudent vers la porte d'entrée. Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, ils furent témoins d'une scène macabre. La maison avait l'air en bon état aux yeux des Moldus, mais pour un sorcier c'était une histoire complètement différente. Ce qu'ils voyaient était la maison presque en ruine. La moitié avait été réduite en pièces et il y avait une aura sombre qui l'enveloppait toute entière et un crâne vert avec un serpent lui sortant de la bouche planant au-dessus de la maison, le signe que les Mangemorts avaient commis un meurtre cruel. Tout le monde était choqué par ce qu'ils voyaient, sans même avoir vu ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur ils savaient tous que quelque chose était arrivé, et ça n'allait pas être beau à voir.

Sirius fit le premier pas en avant et tout ce qui comptait pour lui était de retrouver son filleul immédiatement. Remus le suivit tout comme Arthur. Avant que quiconque puisse enter Dumbledore ordonna de rechercher quoique ce soit dans les environs. Dumbledore entre alors que les autres se dispersaient pour chercher des indices. Ce qu'ils virent à l'intérieur était épouvantable. Les Dursley brutalement assassinés. Dumbledore et Arthur Weasley regardèrent de plus près ce qui était arrivé aux Dursley pendant que Sirius et Remus cherchaient des signes d'Harry. Alors que Dumbledore examinait la scène, il remarqua que les Dursley avaient été torturés avant de finalement être assassinés. Vernon Dursley était étendu dans sa propre mare de sang. Il avait plusieurs entailles sur le torse. Il avait été bâillonné avec un journal et à en juger par les lacérations autour de son cou, il avait été étranglé avec une corde jusqu'à sa mort. Plutôt vraisemblable puisque la corde était à côté de lui. Petunia Dursley avait eut le même destin que son mari à la différence qu'elle n'avait pas été étranglée mais au vu de ses sous-vêtements qui lui avaient été arrachés de force, elle avait été violée. Elle avait une expression totalement vide, qui fit penser Dumbledore à un Sortilège de mort. Le dernier, Dudley, avait l'air de ne pas avoir trop souffert de torture et s'en sortait seulement avec un nez cassé. Mais il devina qu'il avait été soumis pendant une longue période au sortilège de torture avant d'être finalement assassiné avec un Avada Kedavra. Arthur bien qu'il n'appréciât pas du tout les Dursley eût la décence de les couvrir avec des tissus qu'il avait trouvé près de lui. "Il n'est nul part." Dit Sirius avec l'air inquiet et paniqué. Il se retenait fortement pour ne pas laisser les larmes couler. Il était tellement inquiet de ce qui avait pu arriver à Harry, son seul filleul. "Ne t'inquiète pas, les autres sont partis chercher des indices sur ce qui a pu lui arriver. Pendant ce temps on va essayer de récupérer un maximum d'informations ici avant de lever les glammours et d'aviser avec la police moldue" dit Dumbledore alors qu'il essayait d'effacer toutes leurs traces de la scène de crime. Sirius obéit à contrecoeur, il devait retrouver son filleul. Il avait besoin de le retrouver rapidement ou il ne pourrait pas supporter que quelque chose lui soit arrivé.

Pas très loin de la scène de crime, Severus examinait les environs. Il n'aimait pas l'idée de chercher ce putain d'Harry Potter. Il détestait tout à propos de lui. Il haïssait le fait qu'il ait les yeux de sa mère, ce qui était un constant rappel de ce qu'il avait perdu. Il ne se serait pas dérangé pour tout ce raffut s'il n'était pas espion pour l'Ordre. Il aurait volontiers passé le reste de sa soirée à faire des Potions ou encore mieux à lire un livre avec un bon verre de whisky-pur-feu. Mais non, il ne pouvait pas faire ça et à la place, il devait trouver des indices ou bien même Harry Potter si jamais il daignait croiser son chemin. Pas très éloigné de la scène de crime il entendit quelque chose. Avec ses sens développés par des années d'espionnage, il leva sa baguette et s'avança aussi silencieusement que possible vers l'endroit où il avait entendu un gémissement de douleur étouffé. Il s'approcha silencieusement comme un serpent qui espionnerait sa proie. Il aperçut quelqu'un qui essayait de faire pression sur une blessure sur le côté gauche de son estomac. Il vit aussi sa jambe droite cassée qui saignait. Il avait sa baguette dans sa main droite levée au cas où quelqu'un lui tendrait une embuscade. Severus savait très bien qu'il s'agissait d'Harry Potter, à en juger par ses cheveux indomptables. Il s'approcha de lui mais sans faire connaitre sa présence. Il le vit serrer son coté gauche alors qu'il essayait d'immobiliser sa jambe droite. Il perdait énormément de sang au vu de ses blessures, il mourrait bientôt à ce niveau-là. Il allait faire connaitre sa présence quand il vit Harry Potter annuler un sort autour de lui. Il reconnut immédiatement qu'il retirait un Glammour autour de lui. Il fut sous le choc en voyant Harry foutu Potter comme il était vraiment. Il était d'une minceur maladive. Sa peau lui collant presque aux os. Ses yeux étaient enfoncés dans ses orbites et avaient perdu leur éclat émeraude. Jute en regardant son corps fragile il savait qu'il souffrait de malnutrition. Comment il avait pu faire le Glammour et le cacher à ses amis, il ne savait pas. C'est comme si Harry Potter avait vu plus de morts que lui. Il était très pale, pas à cause de sa perte de sang, mais une pâleur maladive, comme s'il n'avait pas mangé depuis vraiment longtemps. Il connaissait ces signes, parce qu'il les avait lui-même expérimenté. Mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas expérimenté ce qu'Harry Potter avait connu. Même sans lance de sortilège de diagnostique, il le savait. Il savait qu'il avait souffert d'abus.

Aussitôt qu'il se remit de son choc, il s'assit immédiatement à côté d'Harry Potter. Il se foutait qu'ils forment une cible facile dehors pour une embuscade de Mangemorts. Il invoqua un garrot et des bandages qu'il appliqua immédiatement en tant que premiers soins sur la jambe cassée. Après avoir rapidement appliqué les premiers soins à la jambe de Potter, il leva la tête vers lui. Il vit la profonde entaille à sa tempe gauche. Ça saignait assez profusément alors il déchira immédiatement la doublure de son manteau et en fit un bandage de fortune dont il entoura la tête de Potter. Sans vraiment regarder les yeux de Potter si semblables à ceux de Lily, il retira son manteau restant en chemise à manche longue noire rentrée dans un pantalon noir. Severus enveloppa Potter dans son manteau pour au moins le réchauffer. Il remplaça ensuite la main de Potter qui maintenait la pression sur sa blessure à l'abdomen par la sienne. Harry le regardait avec les yeux écarquillés, choqué. De toutes les personnes qui auraient pu le trouver il avait fallu que ce soit celle qu'il détestait le plus, le professeur Severus Snape. Il fixa Snape en attendant qu'il lui lance une de ses remarques sarcastiques. Il attendait qu'il lui fasse un commentaire sur à quel point il était faible ou semblait efflanqué. Mais rien ne vint. Il le regardait. Harry ne pouvait pas lire le visage de son professeur. Il entendit alors des bruits de pas faibles venant dans leur direction, il regarda autour de lui pour essayer de voir qui arrivait. Il regarda à nouveau Snape pour voir si lui aussi était alarmé mais non. Harry était confus, pourquoi son professeur ne bougeait pas ? Comment pouvait-il être calme en ce moment quand des Mangemorts rôdaient dans les environs ? Puis il se souvint, il se souvint de la Marque des Ténèbres sur le bras gauche de Snape. Il l'avait montrée à Fudge après le Tournois des Trois Sorciers. Il se souvint de Snape montrant à Fudge que Lord Voldemort était de retour. Il entendit les pas se rapprocher, et à cause de sa trop grande perte de sang, Harry Potter sombre dans l'inconscience. Il entendait une voix profonde, et douce, il n'était pas sûr que Snape lui parle, mais il pouvait vaguement voir des visages autour de lui. Avant d'être totalement inconscient, les derniers mots qu'il entendit furent, "Tu es en sécurité. Tout ira bien."


	2. Cauchemars et larmes

**Chapitre 2 : Cauchemars et larmes**

 _"S'il vous plaît arrêtez ! Je suis désolé… Je suis tellement désolé…"_

 _"Putain de morveux ! Comment as-tu put oser ?"_ Harry sentit encore une fois la morsure de la boucle en métal de la ceinture en cuir de son oncle s'abattre dans son dos. Il était tapi sur le sol, utilisant tous les moyens pour protéger son corps avec ses bras et dans le même temps traire les insultes que proférait son oncle.

 _"Je ne l'ai pas fait. Je le jure…"_ marmonnait Harry alors que l'extrémité en métal de la ceinture blessait son dos. Puis il sentit son oncle Vernon tirer fort sur ses cheveux pour le faire se lever.

 _"Espèce d'insolent, d'honteux, de pitoyable excuse d'un bâtard ! Comment oses-tu poser tes mains sur ma femme ?"_ Vernon le frappa alors très fort au visage faisant saigner le nez d'Harry. Harry savait qu'il lui avait juste cassé le nez. Puis il sentit l'air coupé de ses poumons alors que Vernon le frappait à la poitrine. Son oncle continua lui donner des coups de pieds, continuait à l'insulter. Il continuait à le traiter de 'pervers' pour avoir touché sa femme. Harry se sentit lentement perdre conscience et la dernière chose qu'il sentit fut l'engourdissement.

 _Laissez-moi juste mourir…_ marmonna Harry. À cause du chahut, personne ne semblait s'apercevoir de ce qu'il murmurait, personne mais quelqu'un oui.

"Dehors, dehors, tout le monde dehors !" Dit Madame Pomfresh alors qu'elle fouillait entre Sirius, Remus, et Dumbledore qui semblaient discuter bruyamment des événements qui s'étaient produits. Ils étaient à Poudlard dans l'infirmerie où Madame Pomfresh vérifiait ses stocks de potions médicales quand l'Ordre était arrivé. Elle était au courant pour l'Ordre et en faisait partie en les soignants. Quand elle a vu à quel point Harry Potter était gravement blessé, elle ne perdit pas de temps et lui avait lancé rapidement un sortilège de diagnostic. Elle lisait les résultats aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait et se creusait les méninges pour savoir quoi soigner en priorité. Plutôt la grande plaie sur son flanc gauche ? Ou plutôt sa jambe cassée ? Même le nombre d'ancienne blessures et fractures sur le garçon l'étonnait.

"Est-ce qu'Harry ira bien, Poppy ?" dit Sirius affolé. Il avait paniqué en voyant son filleul dans les bras de la personne qu'il haïssait le plus, Snape. Il n'avait pas perdu de temps avant de lever sa baguette vers Snape en voyant Harry presque sans vie dans les bras de Snape. Heureusement que Remus le suivait de près et avait pu le retenir de jeter un sort à Snape pour avoir 'blessé' son filleul.

"Je serais capable de travailler si vous sortiez tous ! C'est l'infirmerie et j'ai besoin d'espace pour faire mon travail. Alors sortez-tous, si vous voulez que je sois capable de faire ce que j'ai à faire !" Normalement Madame Pomfresh n'aurait pas utilisé un tel ton, mais à cet instant, Harry Potter était dans un état critique.

Elle devait les jeter dehors pour être capable de s'occuper de Potter. Elle connaissait bien sûr Harry Potter, étant le visage familier qui se débrouillait toujours pour atterrir dans son infirmerie presque chaque année. Elle n'aimait pas utiliser des méthodes moldues pour administrer des liquides et des médicaments, mais parce qu'Harry était fragile maintenant, elle doutait qu'il soit capable de survivre si elle utilisait la guérison rapide des sorciers. Madame Pomfresh commença à insérer une intraveineuse dans le bras gauche d'Harry et appliqua une solution saline sur sa plaie. Elle ausculta ensuite la blessure profonde qui saignait sur l'abdomen d'Harry. Elle vit qu'un mouchoir avait été utilisé pour arrêter le saignement. Vu l'air du mouchoir couvert de sang d'Harry, il appartenait à Severus Snape. Elle le savait grâce aux initiales 'SS' brodées sur le côté. Elle plaça un sort de stase sur Harry alors qu'elle sortait de l'infirmerie pour chercher son propriétaire, Severus Snape.

.oOo.

Severus se tenait seul dans un coin, essayant de ne pas attirer l'attention des autres membres de l'Ordre. Pour dire, il était choqué de la tournure des événements qui s'étaient produits juste une heure plus tôt. Il venait juste de voir la 'vérité' sur Harry Potter. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le garçon-qui-a-survécu, qu'il pensait 'se pavaner' dans les murs de Poudlard, qui outre passait toutes les règles, qui est le rejeton de son ennemi, James Potter, qui est le fils de sa seule amie et de la seule femme qu'il ait jamais aimée, Lily Evans qui avait dit, juste quelques minutes avant que Sirius Black n'arrache Potter de ses bras, de _le laisser mourir_ était si différent de ce qu'il pensait et tellement similaire à lui. Rien de ce qu'il supposait n'était vrai excepté le fait qu'il soit le fils de Lily et James. Il se creusait les méninges à propos des événements qui s'étaient produits juste une heure plus tôt. Il était absorbé si profondément dans ses pensées qu'il n'entendit pas que quelqu'un l'appelait.

"Professeur Snape… Professeur Snape… Severus !" Appela Madame Pomfresh, un peu plus fort cette fois. Elle appelait Severus depuis plus d'une minute, et il semblait ne pas l'entendre. Severus sortit de sa rêverie. Quand il regarda autour de lui pour savoir qui l'appelait, il remarqua que tout le monde était calme et regardait maintenant vers lui. Il haïssait bien sûr être au centre de l'attention, alors il garda son sang-froid, et agit comme s'il ne s'était rien passé en s'approchant de Madame Pomfresh.

"Est-ce que je peux faire quoi que ce soit, Poppy ?" dit Severus.

"Oui, vous voudriez bien m'aider à soigner Harry, s'il vous plaît ? Il a subi beaucoup de blessures et comme vous êtes un Maître de Potions et un Medicomage, Je pourrai avoir besoin d'une paire de mains supplémentaires." dit Madame Pomfresh en ouvrant la porte de l'infirmerie un peu plus largement pour le faire entrer. Severus regarda Dumbledore, il remarqua un scintillement dans ses yeux bleus derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune et hocha la tête vers lui. Il entendit Sirius grogner sur lui, mais il l'ignora et s'avança pour rentrer et refermer la porte derrière lui.

.oOo.

 _"Si tu ne le fais pas, je le dirais à ton oncle. Et tu ne veux qu'il te batte jusqu'au sang, n'est-ce pas ?"_ dit sa Tante Pétunia d'une voix séduisante dégoûtante et effrayante. Harry sentait la main de sa tante glissant lentement vers le haut de ses cuisses alors qu'il était ligoté sur une chaise et totalement nu.

 _"S'il te plaît Tante Pétunia, non… arrête… Je ne veux pas…"_ dit Harry les yeux pleins de larmes implorant sa tante d'arrêter ce qu'elle pouvait avoir l'intention de faire. Bien sûr, il savait ce qui allait arriver, mais avoir été élevé par les Dursley faisait qu'il ignorait quoi faire à ce stade. Il ne savait rien des relations et encore moins de l'acte sexuel. Il avait entendu certains de ses camarades de classe à Poudlard en parler, mais il n'y avait tout simplement pas fait attention parce qu'il n'y comprenait rien. Il savait aussi que si son oncle apprenait qu'il avait désobéi aux demandes de sa tante, il serait dans un tel pétrin, pas qu'il n'y était pas déjà maintenant.

 _"Non… s'il te plaît arrête… arrête… s'il te plaît…"_ marmonna Harry encore une fois et il n'y avait qu'une seule personne pour l'entendre cette fois aussi. Snape. Madame Pomfresh était partie chercher tout ce dont elle avait besoin pour soigner les blessures d'Harry et Severus était resté pour garder l'enfant. Snape était maintenant plus que confus. Il se demandait quelle vie Harry avait dût passer en vivant dans sa famille. Il avait toujours pensé qu'il y avait servantes et majordomes pour servir le rejeton de Potter, et tout le monde pour se plier à ses moindres volontés. Il savait que Potter était en train de rêver, et c'en était un mauvais. Comme lui, Severus faisait toujours des cauchemars ; il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de la dernière fois où il avait dormi paisiblement. Même avec une Potion de Sommeil sans Rêves, les cauchemars trouvaient toujours un moyen de s'infiltrer dans son esprit. Il tenait inconsciemment la main de Potter et la serrait agréable. "C'est juste un rêve, Harry. Tu es en sécurité. Personne ne va te blesser." dit Severus sur un ton apaisant. Ça sembla faire l'affaire puisqu'Harry arrêta de murmurer et les rides autour de ses yeux se détendirent. Severus passa ensuite une main dans les longs cheveux indisciplinés d'Harry. Ils recouvraient presque son visage. Il glissa ensuite les cheveux qui tombaient sur le visage d'Harry derrière ses oreilles pour regarder son visage plus précisément. Il remarqua immédiatement son nez cassé, les ecchymoses qui couvraient son visage et la blessure à sa tempe gauche. Il saisit alors une serviette humide sur la table de chevet et la pressa sur le visage d'Harry.

.oOo.

Après presque une heure et demie, Severus et Poppy, sortirent des portes fermées. Bientôt, ils furent bombardés de question sur la santé d'Harry. Madame Pomfresh leur répondit avec un "Il va aller bien. Je l'ai placé dans un coma artificiel pour l'instant. Il est très faible et plus on essaye de le soigner plus il nous échappe. Il a besoin de repos jusqu'à ce qu'il regagne suffisamment de force pour qu'on puisse soigner ses autres blessures. Il a besoin d'un maximum de repos." Severus se glissa calmement derrière les membres de l'Ordre pour retourner à ses quartiers. Il était épuisé et vidé, en particulier depuis que lui et Madame Pomfresh essayaient de maintenir Harry en vie. Il n'était plus choqué depuis que Poppy lui avait dit qu'elle lui ferait une copie des résultats du diagnostic qu'elle avait fait. Avec son aide, en tant que Medicomage qualifié, il pouvait aider Poppy avec tout ce qu'elle pouvait avoir besoin. Madame Pomfresh et lui avaient déjà déduit qu'il avait subi des abus physique et émotionnels à en juger par les blessures qu'il avait, le nombre d'os cassés et les ecchymoses qui maculaient son corps. Bien qu'il n'ait pas de formation de psychologue, il en connaissait un peu sur la santé mentale à propos des abus, puisqu'il en avait été lui-même victime. Il jonglait avec l'idée d'aider Potter avec les conséquences des abus sur sa santé mentale, mais il décida de laisser ça de côté pour l'instant. Après tout, la priorité principale était de soigner Potter et de lui rendre la santé. Ce qui le surprenait la plus c'était comment Potter avait pu être capable de se cacher sous un glamour et la façade qu'il portait toujours. Même lui, un excellent sorcier et espion, il aurait su ou bien même remarqué que le Garçon-qui-a-survécu portait un glamour. Il se demandait aussi pourquoi Albus, le sorcier le plus puissant de tous les temps ne l'avait même pas mentionné. Est-ce qu'il savait pour le glamour ? Est-ce qu'il savait ce qui se passait derrière les portes closes des Dursley chaque fois que Potter rentrait pour les vacances d'été ?

"Severus," il entendit Poppy l'appeler alors qu'il s'apprêtait à retourner dans les cachots. Madame Pomfresh lui tendit une copie du diagnostic d'Harry et une longue liste de potions qu'elle voulait qu'il brasse pour Harry.

"S'il vous plaît, vous voulez bien brasser ces potions pour moi," dit Madame Pomfresh en ajoutant silencieusement, "il y a une copie des résultats d'Harry avec, s'il vous plaît regardez par quel angle on pourrait commencer à le soigner. Aussi, parce qu'il est très faible, je pourrai utiliser quelques méthodes de soin Moldues. S'il vous plaît trouvez-moi des fournitures. Tout est déjà marqué."

"S'il vous plaît restez disponible, je ferais appel à vous si j'ai besoin de votre aide. Merci, Severus." Dit Madame Pomfresh. Elle retourna dans l'infirmerie, sans admettre personne. Les autres membres de l'Ordre prirent ça comme le signal pour partir. "Je vous convoquerai pour une réunion dès que possible, pour l'instant nous devons rentrer chez nous et nous reposer autant que possible. Avec les événements récents, nous ne pourrons pas avoir tout repos dont nous avons besoin." Dit Dumbledore en se dirigeant vers son bureau. Les autres s'éloignèrent rapidement et transplannèrent vers leurs maisons. Sirius et Remus restèrent. Comme Severus ne voulait pas perdre son temps, il retrouva rapidement la sûreté de ses quartiers.

.oOo.

Severus se laissa tomber lourdement sur son fauteuil devant la cheminée. Il relâcha un profond soupir et se frotta les tempes. Il pouvait sentir un bon mal de tête venir. Il continuait de penser aux événements qui venaient de se produire et de ce qu'il venait de découvrir sur Harry Potter. Il avait toujours pensé que le fils de son ennemi, James Potter avait vécu une vie d'enfant gâté dans sa famille, et que tout le monde cédait au moindre caprice de Potter. Mais cette nuit, tout s'était écroulé quand il l'avait vu mourant dans ses bras. Il baissa les yeux vers ses bras et remarqua le sang d'Harry Potter sur lui. Bien qu'il porte de longues manches noires, il pouvait voir la tâche humide sur ses manches. Ça n'avait pas échappé à ses yeux que ses mains tremblaient. Il était habitué à voir quelqu'un mourir, étant lui-même un ancien Mangemort. Il était forcé de tuer pour rester dans les bonnes grâces du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais voir ses mains trembler maintenant de penser à ce qu'avait vécu Potter, il était en fait effrayé. Jamais dans sa vie il n'avait senti un sentiment si étranger se développer surtout envers quelqu'un qu'il détestait autant. Aussitôt que cette pensée apparut, il secoua rapidement la tête pour essayer de la repousser dans les recoins de son esprit et de l'oublier. Il passa les mains dans ses cheveux et les coiffa en catogan. Personne ne l'avait vu ainsi parce qu'il le faisait rarement. Il ne s'attachait les cheveux que lorsqu'il était concentré sur des potions complexes ou quand il restait dans son bain pour de longues périodes. Il avait tendance à penser qu'il se relaxait dans la grande baignoire de ses appartements que debout dans sa douche, sentant l'eau chaude couler sur sa tête. À présent il voulait seulement prendre une doucher relaxante et rapidement aller au lit, puisqu'il avait beaucoup de potions à brasser et les résultats du diagnostic de Potter à analyser. Il se leva, d'un mouvement de la main il alluma un petit feu dans la cheminée, réchauffant les cachots froids. Il retira ensuite son haut noir à manche longues et se dirigea vers sa salle de bain. Il retira ensuite ses chaussures pour les ranger dans leur étagère. Il entra dans la salle de bain et d'un mouvement de la main alluma la doucher avant de prendre un moment pour se regarder dans un miroir sur pied pour pouvoir inspecter les blessures sur son corps. Il retira son pantalon et le jeta dans le panier à linge. Il y jeta aussi son boxer et poussa un gros soupir en regardant son image dans le miroir. Il regarda les cicatrices sur son torse, se souvenant des abus que lui avaient fait subir les mains de fer de son père. Il se retourna et regarda la longue cicatrice qui traversait son dos. Il fit de nouveau face au miroir et ses yeux tombèrent sur la marque sur son bras gauche. C'était le symbole de sa stupidité et de toutes les pertes qui en avaient découlées. Il sentit une unique larme couler sur son visage. Ça faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas pleuré. Et c'était quand il tenait dans ses bras sa meilleure amie, la seule qu'il ait jamais aimée, Lily, la mère d'Harry Potter, morte. Il essuya rapidement cette dernière larme et se glissa sous la douche chaude. Une personne fut soudainement au centre de ses pensées. Harry Potter. Il ne savait pas pourquoi ça arrivait, mais il se laissa aller. Il pleura de tout son cœur. Sa voix étouffée par le jet d'eau coulant sur son corps.


End file.
